


Bali

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a smutty little vacation fic with my two favorite people





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing, it is just my imagination running wild!

Lee is walking on the beautiful paved walkway, but he is way too upset to notice or appreciate it at the moment. He is quietly muttering to himself "fucking hell.......she took my picture! Why? What is Richard going to think......fuck, I should just have stayed put in the villa and ordered in".

He makes his way through the landscaped resort, walking past one of the many prestine pools, following the path as it curves and slopes slightly down, giving him a breathtaking view of the beach and the ocean. He finally stops to take in the stunning view, taking a deep breath and letting the peace of the setting enter his mind. 

Lee quietly enters the villa, making sure the door closes without a sound. He stops and listens. Silence. He puts the key card on the table and makes his way to the bedroom, stopping when the bed comes into focus. He smiles. Richard is on his stomach, his beautiful back on full display, the sheet is ruffled around him, just barely covering his glorious behind. His thighs are meaty with just the right amount of manly hair. Lee's eyes travel down to Richard's lower legs, his calves and his feet. His poor feet. You can still tell Richard use to be a dancer and while he thinks his feet are ugly, Lee thinks they are beautiful and perfect, just like the rest of Richard.

Richard. His beloved husband of the last 3 years. Lee never knew you could love someone as much as he loves Richard. It is feelings that run so deep, that he can't really explain them to anyone, but they both know how the other feel.

Lee walks closer, just taking in the sheer beauty of Richard sleeping peacefully. A smile creeps up on Lee's face, Richard's hair is a glorious mess. He can't help but carefully move some of it out of Richard's eyes, which makes the Brit stir. Lee leans down and kisses his nose, saying softly "shhhh......it's ok, darling.......keep sleeping".

"Mmmpffff.......I should get up, Lee...." and he slowly rolls over to his back, pulling the sheets up a bit, but doesn't open his eyes.

Touching his bare shoulder, Lee whispers "no, no need....go back to bed, Rich".

Rubbing his face, Richard mumbles "what time is it?".

"Like 10:30".

"WHAT?" and Richard sits up quickly, wide eyed and looks at Lee "why didn't you wake me? You must be starving by now" and he looks guilty "I'm sorry......just hammered".

Lee sits down on the edge of the bed, placing a warm hand on Richard's naked thigh "no worries, I went up and ate at one of the hotel restaurants.....didn't want to wake you babe, it was a long flight for you to get here and it is not like we went to sleep right after you got here last night" and he smirks.

Richard shifts, the slow burn of arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach as his body remembers their lovemaking. He looks at Lee, reaching for his hand, their fingers lacing together and he leans his head on Lee's shoulder, his voice a bit rough from sleep "I don't deserve you".

Kissing the Brit's scruffy chin, Lee chuckles "I don't deserve you either, Rich...so that makes us even I think". They meet in a lazy kiss and Lee tugs on his hand "but since you are up, come look around, you couldn't see much since it was dark when you got here".

"Ok, but let me run to the bathroom and at least put some pants on or something".

"You could stay naked, Rich.....it is a private villa and we are very secluded".

"In your dreams, love" and he throws the sheets to the side, getting out of bed and trotting towards the bathroom.

Lee just stares, it never gets old seeing Richard naked. His dark chest hair stands as a nice contrast to his paler skin. Lee's eyes wanders down over Richard's stomach and follows the sparse hair below his belly button to his half hard cock. Fuck! Richard is well endowed and Lee remembers how his mouth had watered and his own cock had twitched the first time he had seen it. It had been in Richard's apartment in Wellington, after dinner, when they had ended up on the couch and Lee had given him a blow job.

Richard stops and looks at Lee "what?".

"Nothing, just admiring your sexy ass".

"Whatever, Lee" and he rolls his eyes, closing the door to the bathroom.

Lee chuckles, Richard will never believe how hot he really is. Lee gets up and walks in the living room, pulling the curtains aside and sliding the floor to ceiling glass door open.

Noises behind him alerts him to the fact that Richard has joined him, still looking sleeping, just wearing his robe, his hair still a total mess. Richard stands and just stares at the view, taking a few steps and muttering "bloody hell".

Lee walks over to him "it's pretty great, isn't it, babe?" and he pulls on his hand "come check it out outside" and they walk out to the little patio with the lounge chairs overlooking the pool, there is a covered lanai with pillows over to the side, next to a hot tub and it all has stunning views of the ocean below.

Richard looks around, feeling the warm sun on his face and he grins at Lee "this is paradise, love.......glad you booked it".

"I know, right? Just look at the view and the fact we are so secluded" and he nuzzles Richard's neck, kissing his ear "I missed you".

Richard wraps his arms around him, looking around out of habit to make sure they are alone "I missed you too, love.......but we had some great days in LA before you went off to play with the baby pandas".

"We did.....it was nice to just see old friends and visit with them".

"Mmmm" and Richard stifles a yawn against Lee's shoulder.

"Still tired?".

"Yeah, the time difference is kicking my arse".

Lee smooths a hand over Richard's hair, loving it is a bit longer "I know, I was so screwed up in China.......you should at least eat something".

Richard whines "I don't want to get dressed and walk up there to eat".

Chuckling, Lee kisses him "no need to......just order take it, this comes with a 24 hour private butler service"

Lifting an eyebrow, Richard looks at him "that's a bit much, isn't it?".

"Nahh, we only live once and it is our 5 year anniversary trip, Rich......." and he drags him back in the villa, reaching for the iPad on the coffee table "look, it is so nifty, you just put in your order and voila, they bring your food in like 20 min., it is awesome".

"You tried it already?".

"I did when I got here for lunch and then had our dinner ordered last night.......I just didn't want to wake you with the noise and the knocking this morning" and he adds quietly "almost wish I had though.......".

Richard is on alert right away "what? What happened?".

Lee shrugs "oh nothing......just..." and he runs a hand through his hair "someone spotted me.....asked if I was me and I denied it and refused a selfie.....then she took my picture".

"Shit!" and Richard looks upset "what are we going to do?".

Touching his husband shoulder, pulling him down on the couch, Lee says calmly "nothing.....we are not going to do a thing.....no need to, but I did let the front desk know I was spotted and they assured me our privacy will be respected. We weren't going to use their public areas anyway, were we?".

"No, that's why got this private villa.....to stay secluded and we even got you a pool".

"So you still aren't going to use it, Rich?".

Shaking his head violently "no way....you know me and water".

"Yet every fucking movie you are in, involves some sort of water scene" and Lee laughs.

"Hey, that is not by choice and I swear they rewrite the script after I sign on......but I'm on vacation and I'm not getting in" and he looks out at water "it looks nice, though....".

"It is nice......I had a quick dip yesterday afternoon and the hot tub is awesome too".

"I like the big tub by the window in the bathroom better" and Richard reaches for the iPad "so how does this thing work to order something to eat?".

Lee reaches over "you just go there.....hit menu.....and it knows where you are ordering from and you can tell when you want it.....".

"We should have one of those at our home" and Richard holds the iPad out, trying to read the screen.

"I think you already do, darling....... most of the time, food just appears in front of you by some miracle every damn day, doesn't it?", Lee smirks.

Nodding, Richard agrees "I guess you are right, and don't think I don't value and appreciate it" and he squints his eyes.

"Oh bloody hell, Rich.....where are your glasses? You are going to ruin your eyesight doing that" and Lee gets up, gesturing.

"I don't know.....probably in my carry on bag........and I'm not blind......I'll be damned if I am getting so old my eyesight is going".

Lee snorts "age has nothing to do with it......it is genetics and shit......I've been blind as a bat since I was a kid, remember...." and he trots in the bedroom, returning with a pair of eyeglasses, sitting back down and handing them to the Brit "here.......you might not be blind, but it will help and that way, you will make sure, you don't order a live octopus or a snake for breakfast".

Richard looks up in horror "they have that?".

Laughing, Lee ruffles Richard's hair "I don't know......I'm just messing with you and I do think you look mighty sexy wearing those glasses.....it makes you look wise and you sort of have the naughty professor look....".

"Oh god, Lee....stop, please don't tell me you were lusting after a teacher back in the day...".

"Maybe......" and he gets a serious look "actually I did......or at least thought he was the hottest gym teacher on the planet".

Richard reaches for Lee's hand, squeezing it and saying quietly "that makes two then.......I had a gym teacher.......I didn't even know what is really was at the time, but there was just something there....I got butterflies when I saw him and if he praised me or smiled at me".

"Awwww, the first crush of sorts, huh?" and Lee leans over to kiss him. They kiss for a few minutes, just relishing having this moment together. Lee finally pulls away, leaning his forehead against Richard's "fuck it is good to see you......but you better order something before it turns into lunch.......you could order their water breakfast, they come and serve it in the pool for you".

Richard crooks an eyebrow "very funny, Lee......lets see.....yeah, lets order breakfast in the pool for Richard.......it has lots of water around it......NOT"" and he sits back and quickly picks the items he wants and then looks at Lee "want anything?".

"What did you get?".

"Uhm, some toast, jam.....shut up.....I'm British......fresh fruit, coffee, bacon and an egg".

"I'm just teasing you....get like 4 orders of their fruit juice, it is tasty as hell, I had two glasses up at the restaurant".

"Ok.....done......." and he puts the iPad down and stretches out "should be here shortly.....now what?".

Lee puts his arm around Richard "geesh, just relax man......enjoy the view, the sexy company" and he nibbles on the Brit's ear.

"Sexy company, huh?" and he turns his head so they can kiss again, this time their lips linger a bit longer. Richard sighs "I missed your sexy arse, but I'm so glad you had a good time in China......and the pandas looked adorable".

"They were, wished you could have joined me......but you know who is cuter?".

"No".

"You...." and he kisses Richard again "I'm glad we get this week here before all the craziness starts..."

"I know.....I .....it will just be hard".

"What, Rich? What's bugging you?" and he cups the Brit's face.

Richard looks at him and then down, gesturing in resignation "it's just.....and I know it is silly.....it has just been so nice to be together these past 7+ months, having our routine, waking up in the same bed...".

"I thought you liked your space?".

"I do, Lee and you always give me space, I just mean it has actually felt like normal, like we had a life together.......".

"We will still have a life together, babe....even when we are apart....", Lee's eyes shoot up "unless you are saying....." and his voice falters.

Richard panics, gesturing wildly with his hands and grabbing Lee's face "no, no..no.....NO! Don't you even dare say it, Lee........I'm NOT and I NEVER will.....I just meant.....".

Lee cuts him off, smiling "I know what you mean, Rich and it has been nice, but we do need to pay a mortgage or two.....".

"Don't I know it....but it is worth it, isn't it?".

"Yes it is......", Lee sighs happily "I don't think I have ever been this content and happy......".

"Me either" and they smile at each other before getting up and heading out on the patio to sit in the chairs, each carrying a stack of books with them.

Richard sits down and arranges his books on the side table and then looks around before shedding his robe, revealing his black speedos. 

Lee was in the process of sitting down, but stops in his tracks, his mouth hitting the floor, a croaky moan escaping his throat "fuck!".

"What?" and Richard looks confused "something wrong?".

"Well, yeah......why are you wearing those?".

"Because I would like to get a little tan so I don't look like a ghost and this is secluded and I like them.........the swim trunks get all bunched up weird and they bug my thighs, but I can go change if it bothers you that much".

"Don't you fucking dare! It's just.....you have no idea how hot you look".

"Whatever, Lee.......now be a good lad and put some sunscreen on me or I will resemble a large crustacean in no time".

Lee pulls his own shirt off and his shorts, making it Richard's turn to stare as Lee walks over to him. Lee still has a swimmers body, his shoulders are ridiculously broad, his body long and lean with just the right amount of hair to make him look masculine and sexy as hell. 

Richard swallows "now, look who is talking.......you are wearing speedos too" and he stares at Lee's half hard cock, bulging in the front.

"Well, yeah, I would like to get a bit more color too" and he bends down for the sunscreen "now stand up for me, would you?".

They proceed to apply sunscreen to each others backs and when they are done, Lee pulls Richard in for a tight embrace, both of them moaning when their bodies meet skin to skin. Their lips connect and they exchange a couple of deep kisses, the effects of that not getting lost on either of them.

Richard runs his hands down Lee's back, cupping his rear and pulling him closer, their hardness soon rubbing together, both of them moving a bit, trying to get more friction. Richard squeezes his eyes shut as Lee ruts against him, muttering into Lee's ear "fuck......ohhhh......".

KNOCK      KNOCK           KNOCK        "room service"

Lee pulls away, looking at Richard, his eyes blown wide with lust and arousal, croaking "I'll get it" and he wraps a towel around his waist, trying to hide his bulge.

Richard lets out a half frustrated huff of air, looking down at himself and seeing how hard he already is. He takes a few steps, trying to cool off and Lee returns with a tray "breakfast is served or I think it is almost lunch" and he puts it down on the other little table, pulling it between their two chairs.

They both sit down and Richard reaches for the juice, taking a sip "thanks, love.......mmmmmm, that is good".

"I told you" and Lee downs one glass in 3 gulps, wiping his mouth "ahhhhhh, tasty" and he swings his long legs up on the lounge chair, leaning it back and reaching for a book "now this is the life".

Richard has his mouth full of food, so he just nods, reaching for the coffee and finally taking a few gulps "yes.....and I got coffee, I should feel human again soon".

Lee laughs, going back to his book.

After eating the last few bites of his breakfast, Richard sits back in his chair and reaches for his book.

ZZZZZZZZ               ZZZZZZZZZ

He looks over and Lee has fallen asleep with his book on his chest. Smiling, Richard gets up and very gently takes the book from Lee, placing it on the table. Lee keeps sleeping.

Richard gets back in his chair and starts to read one of his books for research, looking up at Lee fondly ever so often.

 

An hour later:.

"Mmmpfff......I must have fallen asleep" and Lee looks around, rubbing his face.

"Hey sleepyhead, had a good nap?".

Lee stretches on the lounge chair, trying to ignore his massive hard on currently tenting his speedos "yeah, it was nice, but now I feel groggy......" and he groans.

"I'm sorry......maybe jump in the pool" and Richard smirks "might help cool you off too......".

"Shut up, Crispin! It just means I slept well".

"Whatever, Lee" and he goes back to reading.

SPLASH

He looks up, Lee is emerging from the middle of the pool, water cascading down his body and he slicks back his hair as he comes out of the water, grinning "damn, it's nice".

Richard wipes his forehead, it is getting warm out on the patio "I bet".

Lee swims to the edge "you should come in......it is nice and it will feel good".

"I don't know....." and Richard hesitates.

"Come on, Rich......be brave".

"Oh zip it......I am brave, I married you".

Lee splashes water at Richard's legs "come up....please" and he whines, giving Richard his best puppy eyes "Rich!".

"In a minute" and he puts down his book, removing his reading glasses and then yelps "ARGHHHHHH" when something wet lands on his stomach "Lee, you arse!", but his mouth goes completely dry when he realizes it is Lee's speedos. Looking up at Lee, their eyes meet and the lust he sees in Lee's, is the perfect reflection of his own. He gets up, walks to the edge and then sits down, soon enough finding himself being pulled in the water and into Lee's waiting arms. The water is a shock for a second, but soon he is wrapped in Lee's tight embrace and they meet in a hungry kiss. 

They kiss like they are drowning for a few minutes, finally breaking when their lungs are screaming for air. Richard's legs automatically wrap around Lee's torso and they both let out an aroused groan, when Richard's bulge makes contact with Lee's hard cock. Richard rubs himself against Lee, biting the American's shoulder to muffle a whimper "ohhh shit, Lee......".

Lee sucks on Richard's earlobe, his hands cupping the Brit's muscular behind, pressing them close together, trying to get more friction "fuck, I know......I need you...." and he looks Richard in the eyes, pleading "please fuck me".

Richard's eyes are hazy from lust, his voice low and raspy "not in here....it'll make a mess......but we can go back inside".

Capturing Richard's lower lip between his teeth, Lee aims his thrusts more precise against Richard "I want you to fuck me out here, babe....".

The Brit is desperately trying to stay coherent, but he is very distracted by the delicious friction being administered to his erection at the moment, his eyes blown wide "but we are outside.....people could hear us".

"You'll just have to be quiet......you can be if you have to......remember when you fucked me behind the giant props on the back of the sound stage in NZ?".

Richard whimpers "ohh fuck it was good".

"Exactly......so get on with it.......we can get out of the pool if it will make you feel better" and Lee walks over to the edge, Richard loosens his legs and stands back down, but still holding on to Lee, which is not lost on him, He takes Richard's hand "I got ya......come on, big guy" and he leads them out of the pool, not caring his cock is standing loud and proud. He walks over to the lanai, grabbing a towel and handing one to Richard "maybe we just dry off a bit".

"We are outside" and Richard looks around, nervously.

"Relax, Rich.....actually nobody is next door, I asked at the desk when I checked in.....it'll be fine" and he crawls in on the comfy mattress under the lanai, turning to look at Richard "or if it makes you too nervous, I'll just jack off right here......so either join me or watch" and he closes his own fist around his erection, rubbing the shaft and letting out a sigh "so good...". He peaks at Richard and smirks, when he sees Richard swallow hard and his aching cock laying hard and pulsing in his speedos, almost threatening to burst out. Lee moves his hand a bit faster, grinning when Richard's cock twitches and the Brit looses his resolve.

Richard mutters "fuck it" and yanks down his swim wear, his shaft springing up, slapping against his stomach and he is right by Lee the next second, pushing him down on the bed, kissing the hell out of him. It is wet and sloppy kisses as their hands roam over each other and their cocks finally meet with no barriers. It feels so good, yet it is not nearly enough. Thrusting his hips hard, Richard grunts "shit you turn me on.......ohhhh......want me to blow you or what, Lee? We didn't bring any lube out here".

Lee kisses him again, reaching over to the towels they didn't use, feeling under it and producing a small square packet, handing it to Richard with a grin.

Taking it, Richard feels himself leaking onto Lee's stomach "you smug bastard, you planned this?".

Rolling them to the side, Lee touches down Richard's torso, finding a pink nipple between the dark hair, rolling the nub between his fingers "I thought about it yesterday and just put things there, just in case......are you objecting?" and he finds Richard's cock, expertly wrapping his fingers around him, making him moan when he pushes Richard's foreskin back and forth a few times.

Richard's eyes roll back in his head and he arches his back "no I'm no protesting.....ohhhh god, Lee......more please......" and he pushes into Lee' hand.

Lee continues to pump Richard's shaft, alternating the speed and then sitting up, pushing Richard onto his back. They share another wet kiss, before Lee licks his way down Richard's body, over his chest and stomach, feeling his muscles flex before coming face to face with his cock, laying hard against his abs. Lee blows on the head, making Richard shiver and then places a wet kiss to the very tip, earning a groan from the Brit.

"Fuck.... more" and he about surges off the mattress when Lee swallows him down in one gulp and he is surrounded by the tight wetness of Lee's mouth "oh god........" and a string of swear words follow.. Lee caresses his thigh, making Richard spread his legs a bit and then he cups his sack, feeling how tight Richard already is. Lee hollows his cheeks, going a bit faster until Richard pushes on his shoulder, panting "Lee.....ohhh.......if you want me to fuck you, you gotta stop.......ughhhh.........shit".

Finally popping off, Lee scoots back up, kissing Richard deeply "good?".

"Your mouth is always fucking great, Lee......." and he fumbles his hand down Lee's side, finding his erection and wrapping his fingers around the pulsing shaft, sliding up and down, his palm being coated immediately with slick drops of precum, leaking from Lee's slit. 

Lee groans with the delicious friction "ohh yeah, Rich....more, baby......fuck" and he gets pushed onto his back. They meet in another sloppy kiss before Richard scoots down, inhaling Lee's aroused scent and licking him from base to tip a few times, making sure to swirl his tongue around Lee's swollen head. Profanities pour from the American when Richard sucks on his balls and then takes him all the way in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he moves up and down his shaft.

"SHIT....fuck......ohhhh........ughhh......fuck" and Lee arches up, grabbing Richard's hair "stop....please....I want you to fuck me.....ohh god, Rich........." and Richard finally pulls away after one final swipe of his wet tongue. They embrace, kissing passionately until Lee shoves the lube packet in Richard's hand "please get on with it.....now" and Lee moves, getting up on all fours, dropping a towel underneath himself.

Richard gets up, kneeling and touching Lee's firm behind "so demanding today" and he looks around, before slapping Lee on the one cheek.

"FUCK YES, Rich" and the desperation in Lee's voice, makes Richard twitch and he bites his own lower lip. 

Leaning down, he kisses over the mark he left on Lee's skin "shhhh.....don't want anyone to call security because they think we are murdering each othere".

Lee looks over his shoulder "then shut up and put that cock in me already, dammit". Richard finally takes pity on him, ripping the lube open and slicking up a finger, very carefully touching Lee and easing it inside him. Lee thinks it is going way too slow and he pushes his behind back against Richard and whines "more......give me more, Rich" and he bites back a deep grunt when Richard's finger brushes over his prostate and he adds another finger "fuck yes.....ohhhhh.......".

Richard works Lee open and then quickly removes his fingers, coating his own cock with lube and guiding himself to Lee, slowly starting to press inside. It never fails to about knock the air out of Richard's lungs, that first tight feel as he pushes inside the heat. He holds Lee's hips and lets out a satisfied moan when he bottoms out "ohhh god".

"Ughhh......so good, babe" and Lee drops his shoulders as Richard's wide head brushes over his sensitive spot "fuch, right there......

Starting to thrust slowly, trying to control his movements so he wont hurt Lee, Richard runs a palm along Lee's spine "so fucking beautiful......".

"Faster, Rich.....harder..... I wont break" and he counter thrusts against his lover.

Lee doing that, finally makes Richard's resolve snap and he starts to pound harder, their moans and groans ripping through the air.

"Fuck.......shit......so good, yes....harder........ohhh fuck yes........more......close......".

Richard changes the angle a little, almost white knuckling Lee's hip, aiming for a certain spot, nudging it over and over. Lee is near delirium, filthy words falling from his lips in an endless stream and he whimpers when Richard reaches down, wrapping his long fingers around Lee's cock, stroking him fast and firm, making sure to brush over the head with his thumb.

Lee pants "close.....fuck, Rich.......ohhhhhhh fuck!" and he comes, pulsing over Richard's fingers, leaving long white streaks on the towel.

"That's it, love......ohhhhh......ohhhhh.......ohhh god I'm gonna cum.......Lee, fuck.......ooohhhhhh fuck yeah" and Richard shoots his load, holding Lee closely to him as he climaxes. He is plastered to Lee's back and both of them are breathing hard, their breaths ragged as they try to come down from the high.

Lee lets out a breath "fucking hell......".

"I second that.......you ok, Lee? Was I too rought?" and Richard kisses Lee's sweaty neck, caressing his shoulder.

"No, it was hot as fuck......god that was good".

Making a motion to lay down, Lee begins to lower himself, but Richard stops him "hold on.......let me try to get us cleaned up" and he reaches for a towel, tenderly slipping from Lee and cleaning them up, putting all the dirty towels in a pile by the lanai and then being embraced by Lee.

They meet in a tender kiss, lazily letting their tongues linger and they touch each other lovingly. Richard lays on his back, pulling Lee close, so his head rests on Richard's shoulder. Lee sighs in contentment "mmmmm......time for another nap perhaps".

Richard removes a loose strand of hair from Lee's face, kissing his nose "maybe.....but should we get dressed.......what if the maid decides to come clean? Don't want to traumatize anyone by laying out here naked".

"Relax, Rich......I hung the *do not disturb* sign on the door when they brought your food......nobody will bug us until we ask them to".

"You think of everything...........and in that case...."stifling a yawn, Richard embraces Lee, cupping his face "then maybe we could have a nap, but I'm a bit cold with the shade here, even though the air is warm".

Lee reaches over with his big arm, pulling a blanket that is folded in the corner "we can use this and I'll help keep you warm, babe".

They get settled under the blanket, snuggling close, Lee spooning Richard, their hands clutched by Richard's chest. Richard feels heaviness come over his body and he breathes deeply, his voice relaxed "I love you, Lee.....".

Lee nuzzles Richard's neck, kissing it "I love you too, Rich" and they drift off to sleep, holding each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
